


Innocence

by Izzu



Category: Jeon Woo Chi (TV), Korean Drama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers to plot up to ep 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

As long as she'd known him, there was always one quality that he'd always had. His innocence. Even back then, with his mischievousness and honesty... Woo Chi always had that hint of pureness. If she had any other wish remaining, she would want to keep him remaining innocent. The one she loved most, the one who risked his own life to free her from Ma Suk's mind controlling spell... her innocent Jeon Woo Chi.

Yet due to the things Ma Suk and Gangrim did, Woo Chi suffered so much. He had to witness so many people dying before him and having his own beloved try to kill him so many times. Even if she was not in control of her own actions back then, Muyeon still felt guilty because of that. Facing all of that on top of being apart from her, Muyeon could not imagine how much pain Woo Chi had suffered alone. She wouldn't want him to suffer anymore pain. How much suffering he had endured so far... she wouldn't want to add on it. It was a blessing that despite all of the hardship Woo Chi had suffered in the past; he never killed a person in cold blood. Even if to acquire information from the enemies, he hadn't resorted to using violence or painful torture. Even the last time he used any kind or 'torture', it was more playful rather than malicious.

Woo Chi almost crossed that line with Mabji, had the king did not stopped him. And she was glad that he didn't. Because no matter how evil your enemies are and how much they deserved death; to take a life in cold blood, to kill another person... it would totally changed everything. She knew, for she had killed. It took her all she could now to control herself, to not accidentally take a life. Because she knew how easy it was to kill.

Even if she had been controlled with an evil spell, it didn't wipe away the sins. She had killed; that guilt would always haunt her for life. She wouldn't want that to happen to Woo Chi. She didn't want Woo Chi to lose that innocence and kindness that he have. Because once Woo Chi killed, a darkness would have stained his soul forever.

She wouldn't wish that on him; she wanted Woo Chi's smile to remain pure. Unmarred by the darkness of evil.

Yet, someone had to be killed. If it's not Gangrim, it's Ma Suk. Since Ma Suk was the one that started it all! Because of Ma Suk, Gangrim had done many evil. Because of Ma Suk, she herself had killed.

It wouldn't matter if she's the one doing the deed. Because she had killed before... let this time be the time she'd kill the people who deserved death. She wouldn't allow any more innocent lives ruined.

Her hands were already stained. She could do this. There were no need for Woo Chi to kill anyone. There was no need for Woo Chi to seek revenge or avenge anything. If there was ever a need for a justice avenger, she alone would be enough. The one who would protect Woo Chi's innocence would be her.

Whatever sacrifice that was needed.


End file.
